Torturous Nights
by Jericholuver
Summary: Shawn, and Hunter, along with their 4 sons arrive to a mansion. A mansion where their fifth son John is living. They stay over there until the snow outside can clear up, and strange, horrifying things start to happen. Will they all make it out alive or will they all die trying? Summary sucks, I know. Warning: Slash, mpreg, and incest. Don't like, I suggest you don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

WARNING: Slash, mpreg, incest. Don't like, I suggest you do not read. Other then that, Enjoy if you will.

Jay: Christian Ron: R-Truth

Hunter and Shawn were in their car. It was snowing so hard, they could barely see outside." I hope the others are okay." Said Shawn, who was referring to their 4 sons, Jeff, Matt, Mike, and Jay, who were with their respective others, who were all driving behind them. "I'm sure they're fine." Replied Hunter. Shawn shook his head and looked out the window. It wasn't very clear but he could see a dim light. The shape of the light made it look to be a house. "Hey, Hunt, I think I see a house." Shawn said. Hunter looked cautiously to his right, because he was driving, and saw the dim light. "Shawn, call the others and tell them were going to that house" Hunter asked. "Of course." Shawn called them all and told them to follow. They all pulled over and gasped. They discovered it wasn't just a house. It was a mansion."Wait here." Hunter said to Shawn as he got out the car. He ran toward the door and rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later, a man opened the door. He had short blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Hunter's eyes widened." John?" "Oh hi Dad." John said with a smile. Hunter pulled his son into a tight hug and John hugged back cautiously." Sorry, I couldn't hug you all the way. I'm 6 months pregnant with twins." "Congratulations son." Hunter said. John smiled. "What brings you here?" He asked." Well, we were all driving to come visit you actually, but we didn't know you moved. And we sort of got a little lost and found this amazing place. So could we stay here for a while until the snow clears up?" John's smile dropped. "I-I don't know. Randy's been…. A bit busy lately…. And he won't take too kindly to…" He stopped. He looked at Hunter and smiled again." Of course you all can stay here. You are family after all. Randy will just have to get over it. Now go get the others, you all must be freezing." Hunter ran back to his car, and knocked on the window. Shawn looked up at him, and Hunter nodded toward the door. Shawn got the others as Hunter grabbed their bags. They all made it inside. The other brothers were reunited with John and Shawn was kissing on his cheek. He was cautiously hugging John, making sure not to hurt the babies." Well, look at what we have here. John, I didn't know we had visitors." A deep voice said, walking down the stairs. They all turned around, seeing Randy give them a cold stare."Sweetie, they were driving and they got lost. Thank God, they found this place." Randy walked up to John, putting an arm around him. "Of course, we wouldn't want anything happening to them. They can stay here as long as they like. Now I must go back to my study, I need to continue my work. Why don't you get them so food and give them a room?""Of course." Randy kissed John and walked back upstairs. John decided to make some pizza and put the pie in the oven. He sat at the kitchen table with the others. "So, John, how's it been?" Asked Jay. "It's been pretty…ok. Randy's been busy but it's still okay. Enough about me, what about you all?"" Nothing pretty much for all of us." Said Jeff. The oven beeped and John put on an oven mitt to take out the pizza. He set the hot pizza on the stove to cool off a little. After a while, they all ate. Jeff yawned. "You guys must be tired. Well, before I show you to your rooms listen to me." John started to whisper." Now whatever you hear tonight, do not leave your room under any circumstances. And I mean any. It'll go away, just ignore it. It's…. My music. I prefer it if nobody is outside their room to, you know, come toward it. And if you hear knocking, don't answer the door. Now let me show you to your rooms." The others looked at each other, shrugging."There is an elevator you can take, since there are so many stories. "John said. They all got up, walking out the kitchen. They passed the stairs, and went to the elevator. "You will all be on the 4th floor. Do not go to the 5th floor." John said. He pushed the button and they all walked in. He hit the number 4 button and they went up. They stopped on their floor and John showed them their rooms." So like I said, don't come out your rooms until the music stops." He smiled and walked away before they could answer. 'What exactly is going on?' Shawn thought. Hunter and Shawn went into their own room. Jeff and Matt went into their own room, while Mike and Chris went in to theirs. Ron grabbed Jay's hand and led them into their room. "I wonder what's up with John. He never acts like this." Shawn said to Hunter." I wonder too. He was clutching his stomach most of the time. Maybe it was because he was feeling for kicks from the twins or something like that. But I am really happy he's pregnant. I've always want grandchildren."" Me too, Shawn." Shawn yawned from how tired he was. Hunter smirked."You tired, sweetheart? I thought we could have some fun first." Shawn smiled tiredly at Hunter."Then come on, big guy." He said while smirking and crooking his finger at Hunter.

Author's Note: So this probably won't last. It just depends on if I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning: Slash, Incest, Mpreg. Don't like, I suggest you don't read. I don't own any of these characters (if I did, I would add sooooo much slash in matches these days) something is wrong with me and I need help. Well, Enjoy!

Jeff and Matt were lying in bed together. They were both exhausted from the car ride over. They both slowly dozed off. Around an hour later, they woke up to piano music playing. It was quiet, with a hint of guitar in the background. It was dangerously…beautiful. That's what Jeff thought. He wanted to walk toward it, but he resisted the urge. All of a sudden, they heard a scream. It sounded quiet, like it was muffled by something. "What the fuck was that?" Matt asked."A scream, I think. That's what it sounded like that. Should we go look?" Jeff said. Matt shook his head."Remember John's warning? He said not to leave our rooms, no matter any circumstances. Until the music stops." The music was still playing, a little louder than before. Jeff nodded. He thought the music sounded somewhat… sorrowful. He shook his head, lying back down, pulling Matt down with him. Another scream came out, this time it sounded like a child. A little girl in pain and misery. That's what Matt thought. The screaming stopped moments later, until they heard footsteps outside. Heavy footsteps, like someone with heavy boots were stomping on the ground. There was a knock on the door. They didn't take much thought to it, until it became more persistent. "I'll go see what the hell it is" Matt told Jeff." No, don't. John said don't." Jeff replied. "John might just be fucking with us, you know, just to scare us." Jeff shook his head and lied back down. Matt got up and walked toward the door. "The fuck do you want!?" Matt exclaimed as he yanked open the door. There was nothing there, which Matt expected. But he noticed something. The dark hallway looked a little lighter in front of where he was standing. All of a sudden, Matt felt a rush of coldness hit his otherwise warm body. He shivered and closed the door again. He turned around and walked back to bed. The room looked a little bit lighter, like someone lit a candle. He lied back down next to Jeff and wrapped his arms around him."So who was at the door?" Jeff asked."Nobody. I don't know why, but I feel colder. And did you light a candle or something?"No, not at all. You were only gone for a few minutes. You would've noticed if I lit one." Jeff said. Matt shook his head. He wrapped the blankets around them more and held Jeff tighter, afraid someone would take him away from him.

Stupid, stupid Matt. You shouldn't have opened the fucking door. I'm not sure if I should continue this. It just depends. This is just this thing I wrote because I am super bored.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gosh, I did not think I would get any reviews for this. And especially from some of my favorite authors. Anyway, back to the story.

Warning: Slash, Incest, Mpreg. Don't like, I suggest you don't read.

Jay walked down stairs, yawning just after waking up. He heard the strange noises last night, but he ignored them, just like John had said. He could have sworn he heard someone open their door and yell. He must've imagined it. Jay made it downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He saw Jeff sitting on a kitchen chair, eating some cereal."Good morning, Jeff." Jay greeted. Jeff nodded, looking troubled."What's wrong?" Jay asked, sitting down next to Jeff. Mike walked in and grabbed some cereal, sitting down. "Hey Jeff, what's wrong?" Mike asked, noticing the look of Jeff's face. "It's probably nothing, but… Matt and I heard those noises last night. Then knocking. Matt got mad and opened the door yelling. He came back, telling me he was cold. And that everything was lighter. He didn't mention this one thing though. I looked into his eyes and I saw this…thing that was staring at me. I mean Matt was still there but his eyes looked…hollow." Jeff said, looking down and frowning. "Maybe we should ask John. He must know about this. I mean, he warned us not to leave our rooms until the music and noises stopped." Mike suggested."Yeah, that seems about right. We should get Mom to help out. But let's not tell Dad. Hunter can't know. Anyway, so what did you guys think about the music last night?" Jay asked."You guys heard the music too?" Shawn asked, walking into the kitchen. He made him some cereal and sat down with his 3 sons."Yeah, we were just talking about it." Mike said."I thought the music sounded beautiful, but creepy. A little sorrowful. Did you hear the screams, knocking, and footsteps?" Jeff asked."Yeah, Chris was really annoyed by it and wanted to go tell whoever it was to fuck off, but I made him come back to bed."Mike said. "At least Chris listened." Jeff mumbled. Shawn looked directly at Jeff."What? What about Matt?" He asked. Jeff then explained what happened with Matt and what their plan was." So we can't tell the others? What about Randy? He's been in this house way longer than any of us have." "Not even Randy, once we ask John, maybe we could tell Randy. Let's not do it today. If it gets worse tonight, we ask tomorrow." Everyone agreed, hoping they might find something out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: Slash, Incest, Mpreg. Don't like, I suggest you don't read. I might be adding implications of rape or possibly rape. I'm just thinking about it to be sure. And I'm probably going to get disturbing later. So if you can't take blood, or more disturbing things. I suggest you don't read this chapter. Other than that. Enjoy!

Later that night: Mike had just finished putting up the dinner everyone had eaten. Well except Randy. He had grabbed his food and bid them good night. Everybody had gone upstairs except Chris. He wanted to wait downstairs for Mike. "You done?" Chris asked."Almost". Chris smiled and got up. He waited by the kitchen door as Mike put the last bowl of potatoes into the fridge. He walked toward Chris and grabbed his hand, as they walked out the kitchen. They were heading to the elevator until Mike stopped."Why don't you take the elevator, Chris? I want to take the stairs to, you know, clear my head."Mike said. Chris thought about it for a moment than smiled."Alright, well be careful. Just hurry up, okay. I don't want you getting lost." Mike nodded and kissed Chris on the cheek. Chris left Mike and walked toward the elevator. Mike started slowly walking up the stairs. As he got past the 1st floor, the steps looked longer. He rubbed his eyes and noticed how dark it is. By the time he was on the 2nd floor, he was shivering from the cold. It wasn't even cold downstairs, but it was freezing up here. He started to hurry up, sprinting up the stairs. He finally made it to his room and opened the door. He closed it and locked it, right before the music started_. _Chris looked up as Mike walked over. He sat down next to Chris on the couch. Chris wrapped his arms around Mike, and kissed his forehead as they watched TV. Mike dozed off as the music continued playing.

_Mike was walking down the hallways of the mansion. His clothes were shredded and he had blood running down between his legs. He was crying. It was completely dark. The only noise that he could hear was the music. He found an open door, which was completely dark inside. He walked in, and saw his brothers and Shawn chained up on to the wall. The bloody key was sitting next to Jay's feet. He picked it up and helped them out the chains. They all left the room, holding on to each other. Mike pointed to another open door at the end of the hallway. John looked at it in fear, clutching his bleeding stomach. He shook his head no. As John did that a bloody, deranged figure walked out the room. It stared at them, and then it ran toward them. They all tried to run away, but more figures were behind them. They ran to the next open door beside them and closed and locked the door. There was lots of banging on the other side. Jeff turned around and screamed. They all turned and saw what Jeff was staring at. Hanging on the wall, were their significant others. Chris was hanging by his neck, dead cold eyes staring at them. Blood came out from his eyes like tears. Hunter was laying on a bar, his whole body cut in half hanging by his entrails. Ron was laying dead on the table, blood pouring from his mouth and eyes. Matt was staring at them, alive. He had a dark look in his eyes, holding a bloody knife. Randy sat behind him, smirking with dark blood pouring from his mouth. Matt lunged toward them and-_

Mike shot up awake, terrified. The rough movement jolted Chris awake."Baby, what's wrong?" Chris asked, worried. Mike shook his head and started sobbing. Chris held him and tried to calm him down."I h-had a n-nightmare." Mike said stuttering while sobbing. Chris held Mike tighter and led them to the bed. He lied Mike down in them."Don't worry, sweetie. I'll make you feel better." Chris said, before he kissed Mike.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning: Slash, Incest, Mpreg. From this point on, I will now warn that there might be rape or implications of it in later chapters. So be warned. This chapter for some odd reason came from the song Colorful Mind by Broken Iris. Pretty good song.

John was lying on his side in bed. Randy was lying behind him, cuddling him. Back then, John would've enjoyed the cuddling. When Randy was sweeter. But now, it was different. He hated those hands. The hands that hurt him and the hands that are always in the lab working. He still loved Randy, for he was giving him two wonderful children. He stared at Randy's sleeping face and quietly tried to scoot out his arms. Randy had a death grip on his swollen stomach."Where do you think you're going?" Randy squeezed his stomach tighter. John felt a flash of pain cloud his eyes."D-Downstairs. I was going to make b-breakfast." Randy smirked at him and let up the tight grip on his stomach. But not completely. "Sweetheart…" Randy started, but paused."Yes?" Asked a fearful John."Are you scared of me, Johnny-bear?" Randy finally said. "Of course not sweetheart. Why would I be afraid of the man I love?" Randy laughed."I love you to Johnny. But guess what?" Randy leaned close to John's ear and whispered "You should be terrified of me." Randy said while laughing. John shook with fear."I-I'm going to m-make breakfast now."Randy kissed John's cheek and let John go." I need to do work in the lab anyway."Randy said as he got up. John went into the bathroom to do his business. He walked back out and saw that Randy was gone. He finally breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He got dressed and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and noticed Jeff, Shawn, Mike, and Jay were all sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. Breakfast had already been made and John fixed himself a plate. He sat down with them and quietly ate his breakfast. When he finished, he looked up, and noticed that everyone was staring at him."Guys, what are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" John asked, touching his face."No, but we need to talk. It about Matt." Jeff said."What about Matt?" John asked. "Can we talk somewhere more privately?" Shawn asked. John nodded, seeing how serious the situation was, and said "Sure, follow me." They all got up, and John led them to the elevator. They all climbed in and John hit the third floor button. They rode silently up there until the elevator stopped. They walked out and followed John. He took them to a nice, well-lit up room. He sat at the table where 5 chairs were sitting. They all took a seat."So what did you guys want to talk about?" John asked.

Cliffhanger ya'll. Tell your friends about this story and review. Nah, I'm kidding. If you want to, cool. If you don't, cool. Do whatever the fuck you want.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am so damn tired right now. Like literally I am about to pass out.

I need help.

Please.

Warning: Slash, Incest, Mpreg. Rape and implications of it.

They all stared at him."So you guys wanted to talk?" John asked. Jeff nodded." Well, it's about Matt, like I said." He replied. "You know how you said not to open the door until the music stops?"Shawn asked. John nodded." And your point is?" John asked." Well, a couple nights ago, the first night we stayed here. Matt and I were sleeping in our room when the music started. We woke up to it and listened. Then we both heard screaming, like a little girl. We kept trying to ignore it, but then we heard footsteps outside. We had thought it was you or someone was walking outside the room. Then we heard the knocking. We both ignored it until it became more persistent. Matt got annoyed and went to open the door. I tried to get him to stop and come back to bed, but he didn't listen to me. He went to the door and opened it." Jeff stopped talking. John's eyes were wide. He had told them not to open the door."And then what happened?" "Matt came back. He looked a little… different. He had asked if I had lit a candle in the room and I had said no. He said he felt cold and got in bed with me. He looked at me and I looked at him. His eyes looked hollow and dark." Jeff stopped then looked down. "Is there something else that you're not telling me? I need to know." John said. Jeff looked back up." I haven't told anyone this yet, but… Last night, we were intimate. As he was, you know, in me, he started growling and clawing at my back. And I had told him to stop. He then came on my stomach, which is something I am not used to, and his cum... It was black. The color black and it was just oozy and bubbly. I asked what the hell was wrong with him. Then he said that it was only the beginning in a dark voice. And he rolled over and went to sleep. "They all stared at him in shock."I told Matt not to open the door. Now we're all in danger."

Now I think I made this impossibly short. That's how I wanted it. I'm an evil bitch. If I do not post another one tonight, I'll post one tomorrow. If I don't, I give you permission to hunt me down with pitchforks and torches. I still have time to make one more chapter… but like I said. I am just an evil bitch. Muahahahahaha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Warning: Slash, Incest, Mpreg, Rape and implications of it.

"What do you mean were all in danger?" Mike asked. John looked down."John, what the fuck are you talking about? What the hell is going on?" Shawn demanded."We don't have a lot of time but I can try to explain the best I can." John said, and then stopped. He looked down, than he began."In our old house, Randy was a sweetheart. At least, not until he read the book he found in the basement. The book had these things, gruesome things. They were experiments. Randy always had that book, reading it. That book drove him mad. He started performing experiments in a lab he constructed under our house. Our house was too small and that had major consequences. I had gotten pregnant while we lived there. Then one of Randy's experiments... it attacked me then made me miscarry."John stopped. Mike sat there shocked. He couldn't believe that this happened. He could tell John wasn't done tell his story."Randy decided to move us to a bigger house, this mansion. Those things... they were people, just like you and me. The screams you heard were his experiments. The footsteps were their evil spirits roaming the house. The knocking was the spirits trying to cause harm. The music the misery and anguish of the people that have died in this house. The music was a mixture of their screams harmonized. So basically, this mansion is haunted by the spirits. They only want to cause harm. They never attack Randy. They worship him. When Matt opened the door, the spirit rushed into his body. It's been in there so long, there's no way to get it out. He's not possessed, but his body is now in control of the spirit so basically the spirit is Matt. But Matt isn't even there anymore. Since the spirit has a host, which is what Randy wants, it's coming after all of us. Under Randy's command." John finished. "So now what, it can't possibly as fucked up as you say it is." Mike said. Just as he said that, the sky turned dark outside and the power was completely cut off.

I don't know how I feel about this. I might stop it here. I'm not sure. It's up to you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Warning: Slash, Incest, Mpreg, Rape and implications of it.

Damn it.

I'm going to Texas tomorrow.

So I might not to be able to update early.

Sorry.

But I can try later.

Let's continue.

Jay looked around, trying to find any light source. There was none."It's coming." John said. Jay couldn't see John but he could listen to the sound of his voice. "W-What's coming?" Asked a frightened Shawn. "It is coming. We have to find the others and get the hell out of here. I'm afraid that we can't bring Matt." John said. "What? Why not?" Jeff asked. Jay could feel the tension in the room. You could slice it with a knife."The spirit that took over Matt's body has been in there too long. There's no way we can save him without killing him. Matt isn't there anymore. That thing inside him will try to lure you toward him, but it's not Matt." "Maybe we could find the door and find the others." Mike said. All of a sudden, the music started. It was louder, but slower. Like someone wanted to draw it out longer. When the music became slower, John grabbed his stomach in agony. He gritted his teeth until the pain subsided."What's wrong, John?" Jay asked, noticing John writhing in pain." When the music started different, the twins started kicking violently in my stomach." John explained. They all started to crawl around, trying to find the door. Mike felt around until he grasped the handle of the door."Guys, I found it." All of a sudden, the knocking started. "Mike, stop." John whispered, as Mike grasped the handle and almost turned it. They listened to the knocking, which turned to banging. It kept hitting the back of Mike's back. After a while, the banging stopped."Now, you can open the door." John said. Mike turned the knob and they all gasped as they saw the hallway that erupted in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Warning: Slash, In

I'm on a plane now.

So I'll update as soon as I get to where I'm going.

Sorry for the delay.

Mike gasped in horror as they saw the once beautiful hallway. The hallway was now covered in blood. It was a deep dark red color. The hallway looked way longer than before."Dear God, It's worse than I thought." John said. It was deathly silent in the hallway. That is, until Mike heard footsteps coming from the back of him. He turned around and saw a shadow, walking slowly toward them. It didn't have a body, just blackness walking towards them. They all stared at it until John whispered the one word they all needed to hear."Run." John had said. They ran down the long, dark hallway. There were open doors everywhere. They all ran into the same room, at least that's what they thought. Everybody ran into the same room, shutting it. Everybody except Mike. Mike ran into a room, locking the door. He breathed a sign of relief, thinking that he was now safe. That was not the case. Mike turned around, hoping to rest for a little while with his brothers and Shawn. It took him a moment to realize he was the only one there. However, he was not alone. Their standing in front of him were dismembered bloody figures advancing on him. The last thing he remembered was him screaming; trying to escape and one of the creatures saying "Got you," as they tore off his clothes.

I know I made this chapter super short. My computer has a really messed up battery and I can't charge.

Bad excuse, huh.

I think it's pretty obvious what's happening to Mike.

Hopefully, you all think so too.

If I don't make the next chapter longer, you all can hunt me down with pitchforks and torches.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Warning: Slash, Incest, Mpreg, Rape and Implications of it

I should stop with the warnings.

Maybe.

I have no idea.

Jeff was breathing hard. They locked the door and Jeff signed with relief. He looked around and said" Is everybody alright?" They all nodded. "Wait." Shawn said." Where's Mike?" Shawn asked, worried about his son. Everybody looked around, but Mike was nowhere to be found. "Oh God, we lost him. We lost my baby. We have to go back and find him." Shawn said. Shawn stepped toward the door, but John stopped him."We can't just barge in like that. Those things are roaming the hallways. We can't risk it. We're going to get Mike, but we have to think of a plan." John explained. Shawn looked down then said "You're right." They hadn't noticed the shadows creeping up behind them. Jeff turned around and saw nothing. He thought he felt a presence. He shrugged and noticed how cold it was in the room. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed how tired and sad he looked. He walked back out. He hadn't expected to feel a cold hand cover his mouth. He struggled but it didn't let up. Shawn and his brother's backs were turned. He felt a sad tear run down his face, and the creature holding him laugh. Shawn turned around when he heard the laugh and gasped. He saw his son being held by this shadowy figure."JEFF!" Shawn yelled. The others turned to and saw what Shawn was seeing. They all tried to run toward him, but more shadowy strong hands grabbed them. One of them licked the side of Shawn's face as he watched his and his son's clothes being ripped off. Then he fell under the ascending darkness, along with his 3 boys.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Warning: Slash, Incest. Mpreg, Rape and implications of it

Happy Thanksgiving.

This is your Thanksgiving meal.

In words.

Shawn woke up. It was a blurry mess, as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. He looked down and gasped. He was naked, chained up onto the wall. He was also gagged. His hands were above his head. He looked around. Shawn saw 2 of his sons chained up, John and Jeff. He didn't see Jay. John and Jeff had gags in their mouth, eyes wide in fear, staring ahead. Shawn looked to where they were staring. His eyes widened in fear. He saw Jay, on the ground. He had a blindfold on, but no gag was in his mouth. This thing was sitting behind him. It had blood dripping from its disfigured body. It had stitches everywhere, including its eyes. If Jay tried to move away, the thing would grab him back. Jay was crying and whimpering, as the thing behind him played with his ass. It played with his roughly. Shawn started to scream under the gag, as the thing behind Jay plunged into his ass. Jay screamed in agonizing pain. "DAD, please help me. It h-hurts so b-bad." Jay said, stuttering in pain. The thing heard him, so it clasped its hand around Jay's mouth and pounded into him harder. Jay screamed louder, until it finally came inside him with a grunt. Jay cried harder, feeling some of it ooze out his ass. There was a lot more inside, Shawn could tell. It dropped Jay on the ground with a thud, and it left the room. Shawn thought it was over for Jay, but more came in, and advanced on Jay. All Shawn could hear was Jay's painful screams and cries.

I don't know how I feel about this. RAPE BITCHES. Nah I'm kidding. But I did warn you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Warning: Slash, Incest, Mpreg, Rape and implications of it.

Goin right back to Shawn's point of view.

I might show a brief glimpse of Hunter and the others.

All Shawn could hear was Jay's terrified pain-filled screams. He watched, as his son was violated by these entities. They took turns with him, laughing like maniacs as they all came inside Jay. Jay never got a break, for as soon as one finished, another one would immediately take its place. It seemed like hours until they were finished with him. They dropped him to the ground, and most of them left. All except one. It grabbed Jay's short hair and dragged him to the chains. He whimpered at the rough treatment. He was in so much pain; he didn't bother fight off the thing. It took off Jay's blindfold. When he saw its face, he shrieked with terror. The patches of the things face, poorly held stitches keeping it together, blood pouring out from the cracks. It smiled then put a gag in Jay's wide open mouth. It stood back up and looked around, observing. Jeff was out cold, while Shawn and John watched in fear. It turned to Shawn and walked toward him. It unlocked the chains, and grabbed Shawn's long hair. It dragged him, then putting a blindfold on him. Shawn couldn't see anything. All he felt were that thing's hands running up and down his naked hip. Shawn moaned at the touch, hating himself for feeling pleasure. They were rough and violent. Not like his Hunter's hands. Hunter had soft and gentle hands. 'Hunter!' Shawn thought. He and the others should be looking for them by now. Shawn was pulled out from his thoughts as the thing entered him. All he could hear was himself screaming from the pain.

Hunter looked up. He thought he heard a scream. It seemed to be coming from above them. His sudden movement didn't go unnoticed the others." What is it, Hunter?" Ron asked." I thought I heard a scream." Hunter explained. A door suddenly opened in front of them, and two men walked in. "Randy, thank God you're here. Something grabbed us, and locked us in here." Chris said. Randy looked at them and smirked. He looked at the bound Hunter and others."Matthew, take care of the others. I want them alive. Not escaping." Matt nodded and left the room. "Randy, what the fuck is wrong with you? Where are the others?!"Hunter demanded. Randy smirked again, as he walked toward the machine holding. He pressed the on button."Normally, I would love seeing you die. But I have work to do, so goodbye." Randy said, watching as the chains started pulling on Hunter and the other's limbs. Chris screamed in pain, as his limbs started to slowly extend to an impossible level. Randy smirked as the others screamed in pain, shutting the door on the way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Warning: Slash, Incest, Mpreg, Rape and implications of it

I am literally trying to write this while listening to the Sonic X theme song.

_Chains, blood, and gore. That's all Jeff saw as he walked through a pitch black door, with the others in tow. They heard terrified screams from the room, so they decided to check it out. The door immediately closed behind them. Jeff turned around, toward the middle of the room. He screamed out by the horrifying image that awaited them. Matt stood in the room, holding a bloody hacksaw. He stood over the dead, chained mutilated bodies of Hunter and Ron. Chris sat at Matt's feet, with tears in his eyes. An empty syringe was lying at his long beautiful legs. All of a sudden, he screamed out in pain. His big blues eyes opened in fear, as blood rushed out of them. Matt giggled at the sight. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Jeff could see his something underneath his chest move. Chris screamed more, as this rotten disfigured thing crawled out of him. Chris screamed more when he saw it through his blood stained eyes. It crawled up his chest, its four legs poking Chris' skin. It went up to his neck, and sank its teeth in. Chris screamed as he was drained of his blood, the sucking sound from the thing was disgusting. Soon, he creature stopped sucking and looked at Chris' dead, bloody, cold face. Jeff heard another scream than-_

Jeff woke up from hearing screaming. He looked around, and realized where he was. He looked ahead, and shook with fear. Shawn was being violated by these dark, clear things. Like spirits. One was in his mouth while two were in his ass. One came into his mouth, some of it oozing out of its big dick. It pulled out and Shawn spit it out. He was shaking and crying as they pounded into his ass. Another one came up and tried to take the first ones place by Shawn's mouth. Shawn felt the tip and shut his mouth. It grabbed his nose and held it until Shawn had to take a breath for air. It plunged into his mouth. Jeff could hear the two behind Shawn grunt and came into him. They pulled out, heavy loads of blood and cum pouring out. Two more got behind him and started again. However, this time a third one decided to join in, so he plunged his dick in Shawn's already full ass. Shawn screamed out in pain. It must have taken ages until they were finished. They dragged Shawn back to the chains and locked him back up, taking his blindfold off. Shawn spit out the remaining cum in his mouth. He cried until he had no more tears left."Dad, are you okay?" Jeff asked. Shawn nodded, sniffling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I shouldn't have to warn about my sick mind since you've gotten this far.

Mike was crying in a dark corner. His clothes were ripped and his ass was bleeding. He could feel cum ooze out from his body, as he tried pushing it out. He couldn't risk being pregnant, by those things. He stood up, sniffling. He walked toward the door and opened it. It was a dark red color in the hallway as he walked. He heard lullaby music. He heard screams and decided to see what it was. He walked slowly, being cautious by what he saw and heard. He walked until the screams were right in front of him. A black door, blood running down its sides. He listened until the pain-filled screams stopped. He stood there for a moment and turned the knob. The knob was abnormally cold, so Mike had to turn it quickly before his hand froze. When he opened the door, he saw Shawn, Jeff, John, and Jay chained to the wall. He could tell by the white stuff coming out of Shawn and Jay's ass that they were raped also. "Oh God, are you guys all right?" Mike asked. "We're all fine. Can you get the key? It's right on the table to your left." John said. Mike went over and grabbed the blood stained key. He unlocked them out the chains and let them stand up. Mike ripped his clothes, so they could all cover themselves. He was only wearing a ripped shirt, and torn underwear. They walked out the room, not wanting to stay in there any longer."Mike, why are your clothes ripped?" Shawn asked. "I… I got cornered and these things… raped me… brutally." Mike answered quietly. Shawn lowered his head as they walked. An open door was at the end of the hallway. Black, with an eerie look. Mike peered in slowly, being cautious. He gasped and ran in, everyone in pursuit. Their lying in bloody chains, barely alive, was Chris.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

CHRIS!" Mike yelled as John watched. He ran over and hugged his lover. John watched them reunite finally. He glanced to his left and saw the keys hang off the table. He walked over and carefully picked up the keys, afraid to set off a trap. Chris groaned in pain as John walked over and unlocked him. He took a few moments to stand up, than embraced a crying emotional Mike." It's okay. I'm here, sweetheart." Chris whispered in reassurance to Mike. "Chris, what happened?" Shawn asked. Chris shook his head and held Mike tighter."We were all waiting for you guys in the living room when the power was cut. We smelt this gas and passed out. When we woke up, we were all chained. Randy and Matt stood over us. One by one, they dragged us all too different rooms on different floors. I was last. Matt grabbed me and pulled me toward this room. He cut me and burned me. He left only moments before you got here."Chris explained. "Do you know where the others are?" Jay asked. Chris nodded."Before I passed out, I heard Matt and Randy talk about what floors they're going to be on. Hunter should be on the 3rd floor while Ron should be on the 2nd." Chris said. They decided to rest, before their time was up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I just realized I skipped Jay's point of view. So this is now Jay's point of view, and I'll try to put it back in order.

Ha, oops.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been so lazy.

Jay held on to Shawn's hand, like a young scared child, as they walked down the hallway to get to the elevator. They had to be careful, as those awful things were roaming around."Hunter should be around here somewhere. As soon as we find him, we can get to the fucking elevator, get Ron off the 2nd floor, and leave this dreadful place." Chris said. As they walked, they heard a scream a few doors down. They walked faster, the screaming getting louder with every step. They got to the door, where the screaming came from. Shawn let go of Jay's hand, trying the knob. It was locked. He kicked the door, making the door fly off its hinges, wood splinters everywhere. The screaming continued as they ran in. Jay watched, as his father Hunter was being pulled into a machine by the chains around his feet, its metal jaws about to crush him. Shawn ran to the machine controls, shutting it off right before Hunter's feet touched the jaws. Jay pushed a button that unlocked the chains. They unraveled from Hunter slowly, as Shawn kissed and hugged him. Mike and Chris watched, holding hands with Mike's head on Chris' shoulder. Jay walked over to John and Jeff. He could tell they were missing their special others, but knew they could never get them back. All of a sudden, they heard a thud from under them and a loud scream. "Ron…" Jay whispered. "We have to find him, now!" Jay said as he ran out the door, the others in pursuit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

John caught up with Jay and the others near the elevator. The elevator doors were opened, with a seemingly inviting entrance way."Guys… I don't think we should go in there." John said cautiously. "It looks fine John." Jay said, walking toward the elevator."Now, all we have to do is-"Jay was cut short as the metal doors closed automatically with frightening speed. There was banging inside the death trap. Jay jumped back and hid behind Hunter who had gathered Shawn in his arms. Blood pour from the crack in front of the doors. John shook his head, rubbing his stomach. His children were due soon. He could feel it. One tiny girl and boy. He just hoped they could get out of this place before they were born."Well… I can see we're not going through that way."John said matter-of-factly. They all decided to walk toward the stairs." He should be down there," Chris said, pointing down the staircase." Hold on guys, I need to check something out." John said and walked to the door closest to him. He thought there was something he needed to see before they continued. There was a book sitting on the bed. He picked it up and walked out with it."What's that, John?" Chris asked. John held up the book. He opened it and read out loud" _A person under stress will hallucinate. So will their tortured spirit be hurt also? I believe so."_ "That's weird." Jay said. John nodded."I guess but I feel like we need this. Come on, let's go. We have to find Ron and get the hell out of here." Then they all descended down the stairs.

That little thing in italics is a quote that I changed up a bit from the game Ib. Really good game. Creepy but good.

I do not own the game Ib or WWE. If I did own WWE, I would put this in storylines. And sex in the ring.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mike walked with the others, holding on to Chris's hand. They all finally made it to the 3rd floor."RON!?" Jay yelled. No answer."Jay, you have to be quiet. The things might hear you." Mike whispered. Jay looked down and nodded."Yeah, you're right." Jay agreed. All of a sudden, they heard a low, pain-filled moan. It was the door at the end of the hall. Jay picked up speed and ran to the door, others in pursuit. Mike grabbed on to Jay's shoulder to calm his pace down. Jay looked at Mike and nodded. He put his hand on the door, and immediately pulled it back."What?" Shawn asked. "The doorknob is… freezing cold." Jay said. Jay opened the door and shoved it open. There, upside down, was Ron hanging on for dear life as the chains holding his entire arms and legs pulled at him in unnatural lengths.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever. But I haven't stopped with the story. My computer has been having connection problems so I have a limited amount of time on the internet without it crashing on me. Hopefully, I'll get a new computer. I am also in the hospital but you guys probably don't want to hear about that. Anyway, let's get back to Jay's chapter, shall we.

"Ron!" Jay said, running over to his lover. Hunter ran to the machine. It took him a moment, but he finally found the off switch. Jay found a key by Ron's feet and picked it up. He unlocked the chains and immediately embraced his lover."Baby, are you okay?" Jay asked, his face up against Ron's bare and sweaty chest." I'm fine. My limbs are sore and my mental state probably isn't healthy, but other than that, I'm fine knowing you're with me and that you're safe and sound" Ron said, his chin on top of Jay's blond hair. John watched the lovers reunite. All of a sudden, he felt a pain filled kick in his stomach. He gasped and clutched his stomach. All eyes turned to him."John!" Shawn, Jeff, Jay, and Mike yelled, running over to him."Are you okay?" Shawn asked, worry in his eyes. John nodded his head, not saying anything. No words were needed. Jay knew that they have to get out of this hellhole soon, before John's children were born. And time was running out.


End file.
